This invention relates to a hot water heater and in particular to an instantaneous hot water heater utilizing electromagnetic energy confined with in a resonance cavity for heating.
Microwave energy has been used in the past upon repeated occasions for heating solids and fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,562 issued to H. D. Fox on Apr. 4, 1961 illustrates an instantaneous water heating system for domestic use wherein the water heater heats the fluid on demand, and does not maintain or store a large body of heated water. It employs a spirally wound plastic tubing with a microwave source centered axially therein which is energized when the water begins to flow. Systems such as this are designed to operated in conjunction with a water supply unit and to heat the water from ambiant temperatures to the range of 100.degree. F. to 150.degree. F.
Microwave ovens are in common use today to prepare foods. Microwave ovens cause the water molecules in food to oscillate and thereby generate heat. One common use of todays sophisticated microwave ovens is to heat small amounts of water for use in the making of coffee or tea. A tea kettle amount of boiling water would be very useful in today's modern kitchen for the preparation of coffee, tea, oatmeal, gelatin-like food and many other applications within the kitchen. The present invention provides a kettle of instantaneous hot water.